The Courier's Tale
by ScootsMcDash
Summary: Wandering the wastelands can get pretty lonely. One courier will do his best to save it. He will meet many people and learn their stories, some will even join him on his quest.


The Divide, Big Mountain, the Sierra Madre, and Xion Canyon. All of these places are important, but none come close to comparison with the Mojave. I honestly can't explain all of the weird shit that has happened to me while wandering that wasteland. Every god-damn bone in my body has been broken at least twenty times.

Wandering the wastes, it gets pretty lonely. It can even go to a point where I forgot there were even people in the world anymore. All that I saw were mutated animals. There are rules in the wasteland. The biggest one is kill or be killed. The strong fight and the weak hire people or die. No one can change that. Trust me, I know, I've tried many times.I'm going to put it blankly. The wasteland has no happy ending or beginning. It was almost day after day of utter , don't forget friends. They're hard as hell to get but man, when you got one, it's the best goddamn thing in the entire world. Sad to say, I can't make any friends. I've only had about three, and I honestly can't remember how I made them.

A man with jet black hair dropped to my knees and grabbed my feet.

"Please man, you gotta help me!" Ringo was groveling at my feet.

I picked up my caravan shot gun and walked outside.

The people waiting for us were all caucasian with brown and blonde hair wearing jackets with seperate numbers.

"There's that coward." One of the Powder-Gangers said was I walked out in front of Ringo.

"I got this dumba-." His sentence was cut off as I raised my shot gun to his forehead.

"You mind repeating that?"I asked.

Before he could reply I pulled the trigger and his brains splattered all over his comrades.

Everything went quiet, except for my shotgun cocking.I could see the emotions on the Powder-Gangers' faces change form confidence straight to machetes dropped to ground clanging while their owners started to run. The only one left was the leader but I could see how scared he was.

"Leave before I change my mind." I muttered.

That was enough for him because it only took him about five seconds to run away.

"Why did ya leave him alive man?" Ringo yelled at me.

"In my book everyone deserves a second chance, mindless killing won't improve this hell-hole of a continent." I explained.

Once we took away the body I asked sunny where I could go to find that man and she told me that he was headed to Primm. Which was north of Goodsprings.

Then I left. After about an hour of jogging I heard some kind of singing. I slowed down to a walk. Checking my pip-boy I saw that the singers were friendly so I stood up and walked into the campsite.

"Hey-uh Hey-uh Hey-uh, Hey-uh Hey-uh Hey-uh." They sung.

"Welcome traveler, what brings you to this area?" Their leader asked.

"Well I'm trying to get to Primm." I told them.

They stopped singing. The leader looked towards me with a terrified look.

"That town was destroyed not to long ago." The chief said.

"What..." My mind had gone blank.

"I suggest you go straight to novac instead."

"Thank you I will go there."I told them.

After hours of walking I came up to novac. Now Novac is different because it is very special, it was where I met Twi my you've been there then you know about the dinosaur there. I was curious so I went up and...well... I got beat up and almost killed by her. When the initial assault was over I ended up on the ground with a combat knife to my neck.

"Who are you and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP HERE!"She yelled.

It was a little hard to talk with the blade almost piercing my throat and all of her hair tickling my nose and face.

"I-i w-was just c-curious." I stammered

.

Hesitantly she stood up and let me off the ground, without breaking eye contact, she returned to her post.

Let me go into more detail of her looks, she had a pink stripe going through her long purple hair. Oh and her figure was beautiful she was tall and had that hourglass frame. Also viewing my surroundings I noticed a miniature bed sitting in the corner. Upon further inspection I saw a small black pup sleeping peacefully. She told me that his name was spike and that I shouldn't wake him unless I wanted to lose a finger.

We had started talking and she eventually brought up the topic of friends and how hers was killed by slavers.

"I normally don't do this but I need help, my friend was killed and I need to get revenge on who sold her out."She begged.

I agreed while inspecting I noticed how strange the motel owner was acting whenever I brought up Twi. When she left to go to bed I started working on the safe behind the counter.

" Ha." I said as the lock clicked.

Looking inside I found out that it was her Jeannie May Crawford. Following Twi's directions I took her in front of the dinosaur and put on the hat she gave me to signal her. All of the sudden I heard a splat and what was left was a dead Crawford with her head all over the Mojave.

While I was leaving I got tackled by her once again but it wasn't out of anger it was to stop me so we could talk.

"Look I know that you need help and I know how lonely it gets in the wastes so I'm coming with you." Twi told me.

"As long as you know that this won't be a pleasant journey I'm okay with it" I had confirmed.


End file.
